Finding Balance
by Kimblekn
Summary: Haley has two best friends; Sam Winchester and Brooke Davis.  What happens when she loves Dean, Sam's older brother with a wild reputation.  Will she let him know he's in her heart, or will she push him away? D/H, S/B.


**(Look, a one-shot, but it actually has a happy ending! Wait…what? **_**I **_**wrote a one-shot with a happy ending? Yeah, this couldn't be more Invasion of the Body Snatchers (and yes Tori, those body snatchers can be fun). So, why have I written an EXTREMELY long, relatively happy/fluffy one-shot? I have one answer for you: Ms. Tori Cullen.**

**Tomorrow is Tori's birthday, and I decided to write her a birthday fic. And no, I am not that thoughtful, I never would have came up with this idea for writing her something on my own, but Mandi (22VodkaShots,) wrote me one, and I found it so **_**nice, amazing, and heartwarming **_**that I thought, "What the hey?" So, I stole this idea from you Mandi, sorry. Not the idea for the actually story though!**

**I wanted to write Tori something because she's so awesome. Really Tori, you are amazing, and a great friend. I'm so happy to have met you through this wonderful World Wide Web. Happy 19****th**** birthday, Girly. I hope it's a great one and I hope you enjoy this!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SPN, OTH, or the concept of writing somebody a birthday present. None of these are mine.**

**Links: These are lame, just banners made with OTH screen caps, but I made them none-the-less. More presents for you Tori! P.S. the Haley one is my personal favorite. :)**

**http : / i36 . tinypic . com / v4tsh3 .jpg**

**http : / i37 . tinypic . com / 1058m89 .jpg (Remember to take out spaces!) **

()()()

A Daley One Shot:

"Finding Balance"

()()()

John Winchester wanted his youngest son, Sam Winchester, to finish the last months of his high school career in the same place. So when he stumbled upon Tree Hill, and found it to be an uneventful small town, he settled himself and his two sons there. Settled, not being an accurate word, because the Winchesters could never truly 'settle' down in one place. The Winchesters were supernatural hunters, which meant that they hunted vampires, ghouls, ghosts, and the like. And that was the 'family business'.

Life hadn't always been like that for the Winchesters. John had met a beautiful girl and fell in love, her name was Mary. Soon came marriage, and then Dean Winchester, their son. John adored Dean, and so did Mary. They were the perfect little family. Sure, Mary and John fought, quite often sometimes, but what couple didn't have their problems? Then Mary got pregnant with Sam, and things got better between Mary and John. They fought less, and were so excited for the next member of their family to come. And when he did, everything was perfect, for a small while.

The night that the Winchester's lives changed forever was still a blur. All the boys could tell you is that something _supernatural _killed their mom in a fire, the three boys barely escaping. It was in Sam's nursery that his mother died, and he would always feel guilty, even though it wasn't his fault. That night Dean, even though he was only a young child, vowed to always protect Sam, having been the one to rush him out of the burning house. While John, vowed to find what killed Mary and get revenge.

So, with Sam settled in a safe town, John would go off by himself and hunt some creature that needed killed, in hopes of finding what killed Mary. On a rare occasion, that kept getting more frequent, John would take his eldest son, Dean Winchester, with him. Training him to be a better hunter, to be able to hunt by himself someday, and help find his mother's killer. Sam had been through training with his father, and was more than capable of handling himself, so John didn't mind leaving him by himself. John Winchester was a driven man, but his mind wasn't always focused on his children.

None of the Winchesters expected Sam to find a home, in the small town, but he did. Sam found a tight knit group of friends that he fit in with, a best friend who understood him completely, and a girl friend who he couldn't love more. On his first day at the high school, he was approached by bubbly brunette, and a beautiful blonde. He could tell they were close, and he liked them both instantly, but he never expected them to become his world. But they did. The bubbly brunettes name was Brooke Davis, who he felt an instant attraction to. He worked up the courage to ask her out a week later, and within a month had fallen insanely in love with her. The beautiful blonde was Haley James, who he felt an instant bond to, and she quickly became his best friend. Although every time he would say that, Brooke would scoff at him and deny that claim. According to her Haley was _her _best friend. In all honesty it was a constant tug of love between Sam, Brooke, and Lucas Scott concerning Haley.

Lucas and Haley had been best friends since childhood, but he made some mistakes, and in turn she made some mistakes. He was dating Brooke, and cheated on her with her old best friend – Peyton Sawyer. While Haley was dating Nathan Scott, Lucas' half brother. When Haley found out about Peyton and Lucas, at first she was outraged and horrified, and then she decided to be supportive of her best friend. Too bad Lucas couldn't do the same. When she admitted that she loved Nathan, and wanted to marry him after high school, he was horrified himself, and looked at Haley like she was betraying him, even though he had said that he was fine with the relationship. While that didn't end their friendship, it put a riff through it.

After awhile of bliss between Nathan and Haley, he started focusing on his basketball career. She thought nothing big of it, hell, she had even expected it, and in turn started working on her music with a fellow musician named Chris Keller. Nathan got jealous, and told Haley to stop working with him, but she had found a friend in Chris, and wasn't willing to give that up. He understood her and her music in a way that Nathan never had. She also didn't find it fair that he could focus on his basketball career, basically ignoring her, but she couldn't focus on her music career. So she ended up choosing her music over Nathan, and broke things off with him.

No one understood her decision, and rumors started spreading that she had feelings for Chris, which she didn't. Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Peyton, and Brooke had formed a group, before the drama between Haley and Nathan started. Haley and Peyton got really close, while Brooke and Haley just tolerated each other. In turn Lucas and Nathan finally became brothers, but Haley had always came first to Lucas. So she was shocked when Lucas took Nathan's side over her. She was equally as shocked, when Peyton started giving Haley the cold shoulder. All of her friends were turning their backs on her. So, when Chris offered her a spot on a tour with the Wreckers, she was tempted to take it, especially after her parents left to tour the world on an RV. But she wanted to finish high school, before chasing her dream. So she stayed.

At the same time, Lucas wanted to try a relationship with Brooke again, even though he had broke her heart before, but she wouldn't let him in again. They started a casual relationship, just fooling around with him and other people. She loved Lucas, but she wanted to make sure his feelings were genuine. No one supported her decision either. Peyton told her to let him in, Nathan warned her that he wouldn't hang around forever, and Lucas just wanted her heart again. She was getting tired of it.

So one day, instead of sitting with them at lunch and hearing their nagging, she sat where Haley had been sitting by herself, and they formed a bond. Brooke finally got to hear Haley's reasoning for breaking up with Nathan, which had not been what she was told, and Haley understood why Brooke was keeping Lucas at a distance. After a few weeks of that routine, Lucas wondered over to the two, and apologized, followed by Nathan, and then Peyton, and they all became a 'group' again. Though, Haley could never completely trust Lucas and Peyton again, and the same with Brooke and Peyton.

When both Brooke and Haley started having money problems, Haley moved into Brooke's apartment, splitting the rent and the two become inseparable. Brooke and Lucas started dating, Peyton stayed single, and Nathan and Haley tried friendship. Then the school shooting happened, and Peyton kissed Lucas. After admitting to having feelings for Lucas, Peyton ruined Brooke's trust in her, and Brooke ended their friendship _again_. And Haley was behind her a hundred percent. It took time, but Brooke let go of Lucas, and once again forgave Peyton. Weeks later, Peyton and Lucas began dating, with Brooke's bitter blessing. Then weeks after that, Sam moved into town, and Brooke really let go of Lucas.

Both Lucas and Nathan tried several times to win back Haley's trust completely, but with no luck. The crazy bond that Lucas and Haley had was tarnished after he turned his back on her. And any potential for restoring a romantic relationship with Nathan was forgotten after he lied about their breakup. Telling their friends that Haley had feelings for Christ, and having them turn their backs on her. She just couldn't put her trust in him, to have him shatter it again. So, Nathan went back to his man whore ways, sleeping with anything in a skirt, while pinning for Haley and hoping she saw the light.

Sam fit in their group perfectly, making it go from an uneven five, to an even six. Except at times it felt like two groups of three. Lucas/Peyton/Nathan was one, with Nathan and Lucas forming a brotherly bond, Lucas and Peyton dating, and Peyton being fiercely protective of Nathan, since he had become her best friend. Haley/Sam/Brooke being another, with Haley and Brooke forming a sister-like bond, Brooke and Sam dating and in love, and Sam and Haley being best friends. Brooke wasn't even considered Haley's best friend anymore, she was her sister. The two groups meshed a little unevenly after all the drama they had put each other through, but they were still considered one group.

None of them knew what Sam's dad and brother really did. All he had told them was that they had a 'family business', and they let Sam have his secrets, knowing for experience that some things were better left in the dark. He didn't feel guilty about not telling the Scotts or Peyton, but he did feel a little guilty not telling Brooke and Haley, but he reasoned with himself that it was for their own good.

Both Brooke and Haley had met John and Dean on several occasions, but the rest of the group had met them only one time. Their first meeting, and first impression of the older two Winchesters, would forever be burned into Brooke and Haley's minds.

_John and Dean had been gone from the small town for a week and Sam wasn't expecting them home for at least another week. So when Haley and Brooke wanted a change of scenery from always hanging out at their apartment, he invited them over to the motel he was staying in. Brooke looked on in disgust and sadness, finally accepting the fact that her boyfriend was not a permanent fixture in Tree Hill. While Haley was strangely excited and soaked up the room. She had always loved the idea of living on the road, and of what it would entail. Seedy motel rooms were part of the experience. _

_The trio were fooling around and being their regular selves when the motel door opened. Three heads turned and stared at the two handsome men walking through the door. The two men stopped and stared at the three, with anger and disappointment on their faces. _

"_Dad, Dean," Sam greeted, with shock layering his voice. The older of the two – John – just continued to stare, while the younger – Dean – grunted. Haley's eyes devowered the younger. He wasn't as tall as Sam, but he easily topped her, he had a more muscular build then Sam too. In all honesty, he looked nothing like Sam. He had sandy blonde hair, a square jaw, and piercing green eyes. He also had a rough, bad-boy-esk vibe coming off of him. He was very attractive, and Haley felt herself getting hot._

"_Oh!" Brooke exclaimed, breaking the awkward and tense silence. She jumped up from her seat, with her normal bubbly persona, and went in front of John. She stuck her hand out, expecting him to shake it. "You're Sam's dad. You don't mind if I call you John, do you?" She questioned, but he just continued to stare at her, not shaking her hand. She finally shrugged and took her hand away. "Well anyways, I'm Brooke Davis, Sam's girlfriend. And the blonde over there is Haley James," she explained, and just looked and John, expecting a reaction._

_Dean's green eyes went from Brooke to Haley, staying on Haley for a bit longer. He then picked up his bag, and started walking towards his bed. "Wow, Sam I didn't expect to come home and walk in on you in the middle of a three some," he stated, before throwing down his hand on his bed, it bounced and hit Haley, who was sitting there. She squeaked and jumped up. "Sorry, Princess," he said with a charming wink._

"_Dean," Sam said in a warning tone. He didn't like how his older brother was staring at his best friend. He had seen that look before, every time Dean saw a girl he wanted to hook up with, and Sam was not going to let Dean use Haley like that. _

"_Sam," John said in a stiff tone. "We need to __**talk **__so why don't you say bye to your friends," he suggested, but everyone in the room knew it was an order. Not a suggestion. Sam looked to Brooke and Haley and they nodded their heads. _

"_Yeah, we better get going anyways, I have to study for a Calculus test," Haley commented, and Brooke smirked over at her._

"_You're such a dork," Brooke commented, walking over a kissing her boyfriend goodbye. The kiss she gave him was entirely too provocative, and had Haley blushing and Dean smirking. John just rolled his eyes. Sam got up after it and, blushing, went over to Haley. "What are you doing?" Brooke laughed._

"_I'm saying goodbye to my other girlfriend," he said with a cheeky grin, hugging Haley tightly. _

"_Hey!" Brooke protested, over Haley giggles. Dean and John, thought that she was getting jealous over Sam, but they were wrong. She smacked Sam's arm and he pulled back from Haley. "No man handling my Haley," she ordered, grabbing Haley's arm and pulling her to her. _

_John had finally had enough and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to be rude, but me and my son just got back from our trip and we would like to have alone time with Sam," he said in a gruff, angry voice. Brooke opened her mouth, offended by his tone, but Haley stopped her from saying anything that would get Sam in trouble._

"_We're sorry, Mr. Winchester. We didn't mean to inconvenience you. Welcome home," she said, with a charming smile plastered onto her face. There was no denying that Haley James was the type of girl you took home to your parents, because she came off as the sweet girl next door._

_Brooke plastered a smile on her face and turned towards her boyfriend. "Bye, Babe." He nodded back, and the two girls headed for the door. _

"_Bye Sam," Haley echoed, and then they were gone. And Sam braced himself for the lecture he was about to get about not bringing people, let alone girls, into their motel room while alone._

Every time after that, that Haley or Brooke saw John, he was cold and, while never mean, they could tell he didn't approve of his son's choice of company, but that didn't stop Sam from seeing them. They were permanent fixtures in his life, and John needed to accept that. The two girls ran into Dean more often, and while Brooke ended up disliking the guy, Haley and he formed a tentative friendship, that consisted mostly of flirting. Both Dean and Haley liked each other, but they were both convinced their relationship would be doomed from the start. Dean never pretended to be anything that he wasn't. He was four years older than Haley, and a ladies man. He was also a hunter, and loved it. He was positive that he couldn't give her the stability she craved. Haley, on the other hand, knew about stories from his past, and didn't want a repeat of her former relationship with Nathan, which she was sure, would happen if she 'dated' Dean. So she stayed his friend, hiding her deep feelings for him.

On the night of one of the last basketball games of the season, Dean came home from a hunt alone, and John went on to a different hunt. So, having nothing to do, Dean decided to go to the game, and sat with his younger brother in the stands. His eyes stayed focused on Haley, in her tiny cheerleading uniform. He licked his, suddenly too dry, lips as she jumped up. He had been extremely attracted to Haley from first sight, but that was nothing unexpected. She was a beautiful, sexy girl, and Dean loved his women, but with Haley it was different. It may have started the same, unadulterated lust, but turned into more. He had, for the first time ever, developed feelings for a girl, for Haley. He liked her, hell; it would be a safe bet to say that he was falling in love with her.

She was his friend though, so she was off limits. Deep down, Dean knew that wouldn't stop him, but Sam had told him to stay away from her. Sam had put her off limits at first, but Dean was pretty sure Sam wouldn't get mad if he dated Haley, but he was sure Sam would kill him if he hooked up with her. Sam's voice broke through his mental musings.

"Are you going to the after party?" Sam questioned his older brother, mainly to get him to stop ogling his best friend. Sam found it disgusting how Dean was basically drooling over Haley. Although, he really shouldn't judge since he was doing the same to Brooke.

"An after party with a bunch of horny high school kids? No thank you," Dean replied, never taking his eyes off of Haley.

"Since when are you one to deny hanging out with willing girls?" Sam shot back, surprised. His brother was nothing short of a sex addict, so him not wanting to go to a party? That's crazy talk.

"Deny willing girls?" Dean echoed, finally turning to look at his brother. "There's a difference between willing girls and willing jail bait," he told his brother, arching an eyebrow challenging. "I have standards, Man," Dean finished, his eyes returning to where Haley was standing. She caught his eyes on her, and winked at him. He smirked back at her, and chuckled when she blushed. Then, Brooke hit her shoulder and pulled her attention onto her. Dean scowled. He hated Brooke Davis as much as she hated him, which was a lot.

Sam scoffed at the prospect of his brother having standards. He looked over at said brother, and rolled his eyes. "Man, stop it," he demanded.

"What?" Dean questioned, confused.

"Stop drooling over Haley, and glaring at Brooke," he elaborated with a roll of his eyes. He hated that his older brother hated his girl friend, but he could do nothing about it.

"I don't get why you're with her, Dude. She's a bitch," Dean said with a chuckle, referring to Brooke.

"You just don't like her because she likes to keep Haley away from you," Sam laughing, and clapping when Nathan scored a basket. Dean noticed how after Nathan scored he ran over to where Haley was. He said something to her, and she laughed, flashing him a brilliant smile before he ran off. Dean knew Nathan was trying to win Haley back, and it made him extremely jealous each time he had to witness one of the guys attempts. In Dean's mind, Nathan didn't deserve Haley. Haley herself had told Dean about Nathan, and he couldn't help but think back to that night.

_Sam and Haley had been studying in his motel room, as Brooke had a girls day at Haley and Brooke's apartment, and as Dean sat around and made inappropriate comments to Haley. Before the trio knew it, a storm had started and it was late at night. Dean volunteered to drive Haley home, wanting to get to know the girl better. And she agreed. The mystery around Dean was too tempting; she could only hope that once she knew more about him, she wouldn't want him anymore. That couldn't have been farther from the truth._

_There was an awkward silence hanging in the available space of Dean's prized Impala. They two had never been alone before, so neither knew what to say to strike up a conversation, and neither knew if they wanted to strike up a conversation. Finally, Dean decided to just get it over with._

"_Why didn't you stay at your place today?" Dean questioned, not taking his eyes off the road. The words to some classic rock songs was humming throughout the car, but Haley could still hear him perfectly._

"_What do you mean?" She questioned, not understanding what answer he wanted to get from the question. Dean Winchester truly was a mystery to Haley and she couldn't deny that, that was the main reason she was interested in him. _

"_Sam said Brooke was having a bunch of girls over at your guys' apartment, why didn't you stay?" He asked, nodding his head to the beats playing from the radio. _

"_A bunch of cheerleaders squealing over finger nail polish, and Peyton moaning about everything, no thank you," she commented, trying her best to keep from starring at Dean, but it was just so tempting. She could get lost just starring at him. _

"_Peyton's the curly headed blonde, right?" He questioned, thinking back to when he met all of Sam's friend._

"_Yup," she responded, popping the 'p'._

"_She's smokin'." Haley just stared at him, with her mouth wide open, after his comment. He turned to her and winked, and that's when she let out a laugh and hit him on the shoulder. "Hey!" He protested. "I'm trying to drive here."_

"_Do you always have to be so crude?" She asked him, giving into temptation and starring at him as he focused on the road._

"_Jealous?" He questioned, instead of answering her question._

_She scoffed and answered with a short, "No". _

"_I think you are, but that's ok Sweetheart," he started, he then took one hand off the steering wheel, and placed it on her jean-clad knee. She felt her whole body heat up at the action, and couldn't take her eyes off of the hand. "I prefer girls named Haley James," he finished, smirking when he saw her staring at his hand on her knee. _

_It took her a few seconds to shake herself out of her Dean-induced haze, but when she did she knocked his hand off her knee, and glared at him. "If you weren't driving, I would hit you," she told him, and he just laughed in response._

"_I don't doubt that," he said, but paused when another question that was eating him up invaded his mind. "So, I've been wondering," he started._

"_Yeah?" She questioned, looking back out the window._

"_What's up with that Nathan guy?" He finally spit out._

"_What about him?" She questioned back, a little defensively. She wasn't with Nathan, but she had once loved him, and she always would a little bit._

"_When I met him, he was hovering all over you. Are you two together, or what?" _

_Haley just stared at Dean for awhile. He was right, Nathan was hovering all over her that day, but that was because he was jealous and trying to strike his claim on her. Dean had been really flirty that day, and made his interest in Haley known. _

"_He's my Ex," she answered, not elaborating at all._

"_Care to share with the rest of the class?" Dean asked, not satisfied with her answer. She laughed a little, and nodded her head._

"_It was the typical boy meets girl story."_

"_Boy meets girl in a bar, boy hooks up with girl, and then forgets about her in the morning?" He guessed, and then laughed when she glared._

"_Is that the kind of girl I come off as?" She asked, honestly offended that he would think that._

"_Not at all, but I was just proving a point."_

"_What point?"_

"_That there are many 'boy meets girl' stories," he told her, with an eyebrow arched._

"_True," she conceded._

"_So are you going to tell me yours?" He questioned, hoping she would._

"_Why do you even care?" She pouted. He turned his head briefly to look at her, and she was shocked at the emotions swimming in his eyes._

"'_Cause I do," he said simply, and she knew she couldn't argue with his answer. It was almost as if he was telling her, he cared about __**her**__. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking._

"_Boy meets girl, wants to use girl as revenge on arch enemy, falls in love, tells girl he wants to marry her one day, and then starts focusing on his career, basically ignoring her. Girl understands, but decides to chase her dream, meets a nice guy who has a thing for her, but she only likes him as a friend, and boy gets jealous. He gives girl an ultimatum, and girl doesn't choose him, and they break up. Boy turns everyone against girl, and when everything goes back to normal, girl won't take boy back," she finishes, with a blush on her face. She hadn't meant to tell him that much, it just all came rushing out. She chanced a glance at Dean, and saw that he had his lips pressed in a tight line. She went back to looking out the window, and saw that they were almost to her apartment. He was silent until he pulled up outside her place._

"_Well, boy sounds like a jackass," he finally commented. She laughed, before shaking her head._

"_No, he just…" she started to defend Nathan, but Dean cut her off._

"_Don't make excuses, Hales. You don't deserve to be treated like that," he said, looking over at the girl who was single handedly capturing his heart. She had a sweet smile on her face, which honestly made her a little jealous. "What?" He questioned._

"_You called me 'Hales'," she explained._

"_So?" He questioned, not getting why that made her happy. It was a nickname that he heard Sam call her, and he liked the sound of it._

"_I like hearing you call me it," he elaborated, with a blush on her face. He just smirked in response, and it took everything inside of her to not jump him in that moment. "Well, I better get going," she told him, making a move for the car door._

"_Bye, Hales," he said, grinning at her. She was half way out the door, but turning and pressed a kiss on his cheek, lingering a little longer than she should have._

"_Thank you for the ride, Dean."_

"Dean?" Sam asked, breaking Dean out of his memory.

"Yeah, what?" Dean questioned his voice think and husky. Sam looked at him weird, but shook it off and restated what he was saying to Dean before.

"I was just asking you if you would go and keep an eye on Haley at the party. You know how guys are," Sam explained. Dean zoned in on Haley, and how she was laughing at what some random cheerleader was saying. She turned her head and looked at him, flashing a sweet smile, and Dean couldn't help but smile back. "I'll think about it."

Sam looked at how his brother was staring at Haley and laughed. He was falling deep for that girl that was for sure.

()()()

Haley stood with her back up against some random wall, in Nathan's beach house. The Raven's won the game, and so people were celebrating, and Nathan offered the place. She was avoiding all people with an Y chromosome, because they got too handsy/feely for her at these parties. Nathan especially. He made it no secret that he was in love with her, and wanted her, and then when she turned him down, he would go sleep with some random girl. It was routine by then.

Her eyes automatically found Nathan, and she rolled her eyes at what she saw. He was standing, talking with half of the team and with a willing girl on both sides of him. Why girls threw themselves at his feet, she didn't know. Sure, she dated him, but she was never one of those girls. They would only get a one night stand, for one night they would get her former spot in his bed. Haley had always wanted to wait until marriage to have sex, but Nathan quickly changed that. She wanted him to be her first time, and she didn't regret her decision, even though they were over. He was her first love, she could never regret that.

"You're lookin' like a jealous Ex-girlfriend over here, James," a gruff and entirely familiar voice told her. She chuckled, and moved her eyes over to his sexy form.

"Ever hear the saying, looks can be deceiving, Winchester?" She questioned, smirking playfully at the man who had her heart. She could no longer deny the fact: she was in love with Dean Winchester.

"That sounds like a sexual innuendo," he teased.

"Oh, Innuendo. He knows big boy words," she teased back. He pretended to be offended for a few seconds, until he shrugged, and wrapped one arm around her, crushing her to his side.

"You wound me, Hales," he deadpanned, laughing when she poked him in the side.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" She questioned, laughing at their banter.

"I got instructed to be here to protect you from wondering hands." And to emphasize his point, he slapped a hand onto her butt, and left it there, copping a feel, and grinning the whole time.

"Oh, my hero," she deadpanned, slapping his hand away. "You like getting fresh with me, don't you?"

"I _love _getting fresh with you," he countered, with a boy-ish grin. She laughed, and he joined her.

"So, my own personal Knight in Shinning Armor," she started, wrapping her arms around his neck, and getting completely wrapped up in him. "What does a girl have to do to get you to take her home?" She asked, looking into his eyes and grinning.

"What? You want me to _take _you? Well, you don't have to ask me twice," he teased and smashed her body against his. She squealed, and hit his chest a few time.

"Who the hell uses that? _Take me_," she mocked. "It sounds like a bad romance novel," she laughed and he joined in.

"Fine, I want to fuck you against this wall. Better?" He grinned, at her completely mortified look on her face. She was saved from saying anything, by another familiar voice though.

"Is there a problem here?" Nathan slurred, as he stood in front of Haley and Dean, who were still basically joined at the hip.

"No problem, Man," Dean said, letting go of his playful grip on Haley, to where he was just standing with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"I wasn't asking you," the raven haired boy snapped. He was tired of watching that tool all over Haley. No one, but him, was allowed to be all over her like that.

"I'm fine, Nathan," she said with a sweet smile, laying her head against Dean.

"So, what is?" Nathan questioned, running a tired hand across his face.

"What is what?" Haley shot back, playing innocent.

"_This_," he stressed, motioning to her and Dean. Dean just smirked, and Nathan took a step closer to them.

"Whoa, Neanderthal, you're sounding a little cave man here," Dean commented, his smirk growing when Nathan's fist clenched.

"Not helping," Haley hissed at him, stepping out of his embrace. She was afraid of what might happen between Nathan and Dean. She didn't want a fight to be on her hands. So she would prevent the situation from happening.

"So what is it Haley? Are you two dating? Fucking? What?" Nathan questioned, starring into the eyes of the woman he would always love.

"This," she said, motioning between her and Dean. "Is _just _a friendship. Just like what you and I have, is _just _a friend ship. Nothing more, nothing less" she said with a shrug. She wasn't expecting the scoff from Dean.

"Whatever," he breathed, before walking away from her.

"Way to hit below the belt, Haley," Nathan said bitterly, before walking in the opposite direction than Dean. Haley stood their confused, and the eyes of her best friend watched her closely.

()()()

Haley thought the day couldn't get worse for her, but then the damn keg decided that it was going to conspire against her. She wanted to be like every other high schooler and drown her sorrows in cheap liquor, but the damn keg wouldn't work!

"Whoa, Honey. Alcohol while in a bad mood, is an awful idea," Brooke told her, walking up behind her and taking her cup.

"You would know," Haley snapped, feeling like a bitch as soon as she did.

"You're right, I would. So listen to me," the raven haired girl advised, before flashing her best friend a comforting smile. "What happened, Sweetie?"

At the question, the blonde groaned. "I don't know!" She exclaimed, scaring a few people beside her. Brooke stifled a laugh, and dragged her friend to a secluded area, where they could talk.

"Walk me through the situation between you, Nathan, and Dean," she requested, rubbing her best friends arm.

"Me and Dean were just being…" and she paused, trying to find a word in her extensive vocabulary that would sum up her and Dean Winchester's relationship.

"You and Dean," Brooke supplied, with a teasing smile.

"Right," the other girl said, with a pink blush coloring her cheeks. "And Nathan came up, all…" and once again, she had to pause.

"Jealous." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, and I could see a fight coming on! Because Dean was riling Nathan on!"

"In typical Dean Fashion," Brooke put in, frowning at the thought of her boyfriends brother.

Haley ignored her comment. "So, when Nathan asked what was going on between me and Dean, I sad nothing, just like nothing is going on between me and Nathan!" She finished her disjointed story, out of breath.

"You said that?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." Haley shrugged. She wasn't expecting Brooke's laughter. "What?" She snapped.

"Let me guess, they both stormed off after that," she said.

"Yeah," she answering, moving her hand in the commonly saw 'move on' jester.

"Honey," Brooke sighed, looking at Haley like she was a smile child.

"I don't like that look your giving me, Davis," Haley pointed out in an irritated voice.

"Babe, you and Dean are not _just friends_," she told her friend. "Same with you and Nathan. He's in love with you," Brooke explained.

"Which he?" Haley had the gull to ask.

"Both," Brooke answered simply, and knew she got her point across when Haley inhaled sharply. "So, do you want my advice?" She offered.

"Yes," Haley answered eagerly.

"You could go after Nathan, and have a great relationship. You guys would fight, make up, and maybe even break up a few times, but you guys would be forever. You would sacrifice Stanford to go to Duke, he would be a famous basketball player, and you would get those beautiful kids and that picket fence you have always craved. You would have a great life as Haley James Scott," Brooke promised.

"Yeah, I would," Haley said wistfully, imagining the life she would have.

"But with Dean you would have no guarantees. You could break up a week later, or last for awhile. I don't know, but I do know one thing, you guys would have a crazy, passionate relationship. You would have that relationship that people dream of. You would have love, lust, wanting, and heartbreak all rolled into one with Dean," Brooke foresaw. "But you have to choose. One or the other."

"Yeah," Haley sighed, her thoughts in a haze of Nathan and Dean. She was imagining both futures, and her future with Nathan was so much more mapped out.

"I know you'll make the right choice, Sweetie," Brooke told he, patting her shoulder. "But make it quickly because Sam and I get the room tonight," she told her roommate with a cheeky smile, before skipping away. Haley laughed shortly, before going back to her decision.

()()()

Her decision turned out to be an easy one. She knew who she wanted, who she _loved_, deep in her heart. And she fully intended on acting on it. So, that was why she was standing outside of a seedy motel, knocking on a familiar door. She could only hope that he was home, and that he would hear her out.

Dean Winchester was surfing through Pay-Per-View, when there was a knock on the door. He had no idea who would be at the door. Maybe his dad, maybe something unwanted. Since his dad taught him to always be prepared, he grabbed a knife, in case it was someone unwanted. He was completely surprised when he threw open the door, and saw Haley James standing there.

She saw how when Dean saw her, he tensed up, so she wanted to get her point across fast, and she could only think of one way to do that. She flung herself into his arms, and pressed her lips up against his forcefully. It took no time before he was kissing her back. He walked her back into the room, and she shut the door with her foot. After a few minutes of depowering each others faces, Dean pulled back, much to Haley's dismay. But that didn't stop Haley from kissing him. She kissed everywhere she could reach. His neck, his checks, _everywhere._

"I thought we were _just friends_," he bit out bitterly.

She pulled up from right below his ear, long enough to whisper in it. "Do you think I kiss all my friends like this?" She questioned.

"Nathan," he sneered the name. He really did hate Nathan Scott.

"I don't love Nathan," she said without even thinking through the words, then she went back to his neck. She loved kissing him. She had deprived herself of the pleasure for so long, and it was better than she would have ever thought. He tasted _so _good.

Dean froze at her words. They raced through his mind over and over again. If she didn't love Nathan, did that mean she loved him? Or was he reading too much into her words. He finally had to pull her away from him, much to his own dismay, because what she was doing to him felt _heavenly_.

"What do you mean, you don't love _Nathan_?" He questioned, looking into her deep brown eyes. Her bottom lip gutted out, and he had to bite out a groan.

Haley instantaneously regretted her words. She didn't want to drop the bomb that soon. "Can't I just kiss you?" She pouted instead of answering the question.

It took everything Dean had inside him, to not say, "Screw it", forget about his question, and have his way with her. "Haley, what did you mean?" He finally choked out, closing his eyes to get her image, _willing and ready_, out of his sight.

"Dean," she whined, running her hands up his chest.

"Please," he begged.

"Fine," she pouted, but he still didn't open his eyes. "I don't love Nathan," she said slowly, before leaning up and caressing his face. His striking green eyes opened slowly. "I love you," she finished. It was only seconds until her small body was crushed against his larger ones. His doing, not hers. The knife that was once in his hands, was dropped onto the ground, as he kissed the woman in his arms with all of his might. She was the one to pull away first that time, and she detangled herself from him. She slowly walked over to the edge of his bed, and looked up at him with a coy smile.

"You look really good on my bed, Hales," he leered, licking his lips because she did look _really good _on his bed.

"Well," she paused and bit her lip. "You know, Sam and Brooke called dibs on the apartment for tonight, so I have no where to stay…" she barley got the words out before he was on top of her on the bed, and she was sprawled out on it.

"You could always stay here," Dean offered with a grin, before diving back in and reclaiming her lips.

"I could," she murmured her consent against his lips. Her head went into a Dean haze, only processing him, but then she remembered something. "Dean," she called.

"Mmhmmm," he mumbled.

"I said I love you," she pointed out, as his lips traveled to her neck. Her head fell back as she moaned.

"I know," he grinned, and then nipped at her neck.

"But you didn't," she said, and he froze. His eyes shot to hers, wide and frantic. He knew what she was thinking.

"Haley," he mumbled, not knowing what else to say, but Haley saw it in his eyes. She knew he was never open with anyone, and it was possible he didn't know how to be. She understood.

"It's ok," she assured, caressing his face. "You can't say it, I get it," she assured. "But that doesn't mean you don't feel it," and with that she kissed him hard. When the kiss got more heated, she hiked one leg around his waist. "I know you feel it," she admitted in a whisper.

"I want you so bad," he admitted, being honest a way he never was with a woman.

"You have me," she promised. "You have all of me." And with that she didn't think, she just let herself feel for once. And Dean made her feel _so much_.

()()()

Light streaming through a window woke Haley up. She loved the morning. Everything about it just called to her and made her smile. She opened her eyes, and automatically shut them to avoid the blinding light, then with her eyes closed, she stretched out. And hit another body. She automatically froze, and tried to recall why she would be sleeping with another body. Her memories from the night before hit her like a freight train, an she couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

She turned and looked at the, _naked_, sleeping boy beside her. If possible, Dean Winchester was even more breath taking in the morning. He laid beside her, with the sheet covering his waist, and with one arm draped over her lazily. He was indescribable.

She decided to get up, and freshen up in the bathroom, before she inevitably woke him up, but when she tried, he pulled her back down.

"No," he mumbled, half asleep, winding his muscular arms around her tightly.

"Why, Dean Winchester, are you volunteering to be my big spoon?" She teasingly questioned, relaxing into his arms.

"I don't know what the hell that is, but if it would get you to shut up and go back to bed, then yes," he mumbled, turning into her and unknowingly becoming her big spoon. She giggled quietly.

"But I'm not sleepy," she pouted, even though he couldn't see her.

"I am," he grunted, trying his hardest to drown out her musical voice.

She turned around in his arms, ignoring his sound of protest, and started kissing him wetly. "But I'm not," she said significantly. She started kissing down from the base of his neck. Only stopping to nibble on his collar bone.

Dean was then awake, and watching her closely. "I could get used to this," he said huskily. When she paused and looked up at him, he used the opportunity to flip them so he was pinning her to the bed. Her squeals of joy and surprise filled the room.

When he went to lavishing her neck, she sighed her agreement. She really could get used to being completely in love with Dean Winchester. Whether they would last forever, or a short time, she would have fun, and be happy. And that's all one could ask for in a relationship.

()()()

**(Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be loved! And for those of you wondering about a "Life at Home" update, it's coming. I've been sick lately, and swamped with home work, and all my free time has been going to this. And now I have this **_**epic **_**idea for another One-shot, that I **_**have **_**to write. And it's going to be angsty, because I can handle all this happiness. Well, tell me what you guys thought!)**


End file.
